


Supergirl Meets Captain Canary

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by TheGhostWolf.While fighting Abra Kadabra Sara and Leonard wind up on Earth-38 where they work with Supergirl to take down the 64th century supervillain. Meanwhile Sara starts to wonder if she isn't the only one who thinks Kara is hot.





	1. Chapter 1

The Legends were dealing with Abra Kadabra when the villain suddenly jumped off to Earth-38 accidentally taking Sara and Leonard with him.

 

“So let me get this straight, you guys fought aliens with another alien from a parallel universe?” Leonard questioned.

“Her name’s Kara and yes we did,” Sara answered.

“Sounds like an episode of Doctor Who or something,” he muttered shaking his head.

“You’re not some xenophobe or something are you?”

“No, but you have to admit that our world just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I mean first there was vigilantes, then there was people who had enhanced abilities because of some Mirakuru serum, then metahumans, magic, and time travel and now aliens and parallel worlds. Where does it end?”

“I’m not sure if there’s anything left to make things weirder so I think it’s already ended,” Sara replied while entering the DEO headquarters.

“Sara, hi!” Kara said as she saw the other blonde.

“Kara, good to see you again. This is Leonard aka Captain Cold.”

“Nice to meet you. So what’s your thing? I mean like do you have powers, advanced weaponry, impressive combat skills, what?” Kara asked him.

“I have a gun that freezes things and people when need be. I’m also a master thief and have already stolen your wallet.”

“Oh please like you could have-” Kara replied before seeing Leonard hold up her wallet, “Hey! Give that back!”

“Len, no stealing from Kara or any of her friends. Especially since she could kick your ass.”

“She doesn’t look that tough. I mean who fights crime in a skirt anyway?”

“I’ll have you know I possess super strength, super speed, invulnerability, heat vision, super breath, freeze breath, telescopic and microscopic vision, x-ray vision, super hearing, and I can fly,” Kara informed him smugly with her arms crossed while taking a step toward him.

“Well I guess when you have more powers than every superhero on Earth-1 you can wear just about anything to fight in. Even if a skirt is incredibly impractical,” Leonard smirked.

“Whatever you say Cold,” Kara said before turning to leave.

“The cape’s dumb by the way,” he called after her.

“Says you,” she called back.

“You like her,” Sara smirked.

“She sounds impressive but until I see what we’re dealing with I’m not going to pass judgment quite yet,” Leonard said as he headed off to the DEO’s computer area to discuss tracking Abra Kadabra with Winn.

 

As Leonard and Kara were coming up with a plan Sara watched them from the side as Winn rambled about how he was tracking Abra Kadabra while not paying him any attention due to the rising feeling of jealousy she felt from seeing Leonard and Kara act friendly towards each other.

 

“Hey, are you listening?” Winn asked her.

“Yeah, sorry. You find Kadabra yet?”

“Yep, intersection of 31st street and Main. Kara, Snart, you guys ready to go?” Winn called out to them.

“Ready as I’ll ever be to face off against some 64th century magician,” Leonard drawled.

“Let’s go!” Kara declared.

 

After the fight was over and Abra Kadabra was captured Sara and Leonard prepared to travel back to their Earth via Kara’s interdimensional portal device. Meanwhile, Sara fought down the green-eyed monster that was starting to grow at Leonard's mention of Kara having impressed him.

 

“It was good seeing you again Sara and it was nice meeting you Len. Come back any time,” Kara told them with hugs.

“Will do,” Sara replied with some annoyance at the sight of Kara hugging Leonard.

“Kara hey!” Mon-El shouted as he entered the building.

“Mon-El hi!” Kara replied with a hug and a kiss.

“Guys this is my boyfriend Mon-El. Sorry you didn’t get the chance to really meet maybe next time though, right?”

“Boyfriend oh I didn’t realize! It’s nice to meet you Mon-El,” Sara said as she shook the Daxamite’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too. So, let me guess you guys are from Earth-1, right?”

“Right now if you don’t mind Sara and I were just leaving thank you and goodbye,” Leonard replied as he pulled Sara through the portal back to Earth-1.

“That was fun. Almost makes me wish we had an alien on the team. Almost,” Leonard told Sara once they were home.

“You miss Kara or something?”

“Not really. I mean she’s fine I just think her perkiness reminds me a bit too much of Barry. Any longer and she would’ve gotten annoying.”

“Really? Didn’t seem like it.”

“Wait a minute were you jealous?” he smirked.

“What? No, shut up!”

“You were jealous!” he laughed.

“It’s not funny,” she pouted.

“No it’s hilarious because you think you actually have a reason to be jealous. Sara, you are the most amazing person I have ever met and if you think for even one second that anyone could compare to you then you clearly need to work on your self-esteem because there is literally no one else in all of space time that I would want to be with. I love you Sara,” he said with a kiss.

“I love you too,” she replied as they broke away.

“So want to grab some a drink at Saints and Sinners before we call the Waverider here? I don’t know about you but I’m in the mood for a good bar fight,” she asked him.

“You really are the perfect woman,” he smirked as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long before the Crook and the Assassin saw Supergirl again. After all when aliens invade who’s better to help out than an alien that’s on your side?

 

“Hey Kara, how are you?” Sara asked greeting the other blonde.

“Good. I hope you don’t mind I figured I could bring some friends to help out,” Kara replied gesturing to James, J’onn, M’gann, Alex, and Mon-El.

“I would have brought my cousin along too but he had his own problems to deal with.”

“Maybe next time,” Leonard drawled.

“It’s good to see you guys again. I mean we didn’t really get the chance to talk last time but still,” Mon-El said as he walked up to them.

“Right so how exactly are you supposed to help us? I mean you don’t look like you’ve ever been in a fight in your life,” Leonard asked him.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been in plenty of fights. Also I’m from the planet Daxam which being the sister planet of Krypton means that I have super strength, super speed, and invulnerability and I can jump over tall buildings in a single bound.”

“Super speed huh? Could he beat Barry in a race?” Leonard asked Kara.

“Probably not since he’s not as fast as me and I’m not even sure if I could beat Barry in a race.”

 

Leonard just shrugged as they decided to get to work. During one fight with the invading aliens Sara got thrown over the edge of a building.

 

“SARA!” Leonard called out as he tried to rush to her aid only to be too late to catch her before she fell.

 

Luckily for her, however, Mon-El managed to catch her with a super-leap mid-fall and bring her back to the rooftop.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Mon-El asked her.

“Yeah thanks to you. Nice catch.”

“No problem,” he replied with a smile.

“Look out!” Mon-El shouted as he pulled Sara away from an incoming alien that flew in and took it out with an extra hard punch to the face that sent the thing flying across the block.

“Thanks again. Come on we need to go!” Sara responded rushing down through the stairs of the building.

 

Leonard couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he felt in his heart at the sight of Sara and Mon-El being friendly. He hated how he wasn’t able to protect Sara and that Mon-El was. Later after the aliens were defeated they said their goodbyes and Leonard only refrained from punching Mon-El for hugging Sara because he knew it would only hurt himself instead.

 

“That was fun, Kind of makes me wish their Earth and ours existed in the same place. No interdimensional travel necessary we could see those guys all the time,” Sara said as they walked back to the Waverider hand in hand.

“Yeah even Mon-El,” Leonard sneered.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Len!”

“Alright fine I’m jealous of Mon-El. Happy?”

“You’re jealous of a spoiled prince who used to party all the time?” she questioned with a small laugh.

“He’s a prince? Great just another reason for you to think he’s better than me,” Leonard huffed.

“He’s not better than you Len. Where is this coming from?”

“He saved you from that fall earlier. I didn’t. He’s young, he’s handsome, he’s powerful, he’s a goddamn prince, and throw in that party boy thing and he’s practically your type.”

“I got over guys like that years ago. You want to know what my type really is Len? My type are men who are loving and kind and fiercely loyal of those they care about. Men who know how serious things can be and who can handle it. Men who are smart and mature and brave,” she said stepping closer to him before leaning up to his ear.

“Plus I’ve always had a thing for bad boys,” she whispered.

“So you’re not interested in Mon-El?” he asked still in doubt.

“Hell no. Honestly he was getting on my last good nerve. He’s almost as bad as Ray.”

“Good,” he smirked before pulling her into a steaming hot kiss.

“Hey! Let’s go already!” Mick called after them.

“Coming!” Sara yelled back.

“Care to continue this in the bedroom?” Leonard asked with a devilish smile on his face.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she smirked before pressing another kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
